


Safe and Sound

by genderfluids



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone is dead except Iwaizumi and Oikawa, Iwaizumi singing bc dAMN, M/M, Slight mention of other characters, Zombie Apocalypse, apocalypse au, im so sorry, sad dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluids/pseuds/genderfluids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No one can hurt you now<br/>Come morning light<br/>You and I will be<br/>Safe and sound"</p><p>aka</p><p>The Apocalypse AU that nobody wanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift so listen if you want this to hurt more :))  
> -  
> I didn't edit it so if there's any grammar mistakes i'm sorry <3

Oikawa ran to the wall and hid.

Tears swallowed his face as he slid down the cold, cold concrete wall.

He didn't want to die like this.

He didn't want to die  _at all._

The groans and moans grew closer as his thoughts dwelled on and tears continued to swim down his face. Oikawa could practically smell the rotting flesh from the creature behind the wall. He felt his heart pick up the pace and his sobs held against his hand grew louder. He felt his breath pick up when the rotting, moldy fingers hooked on the edge of the wall he sat against. Oikawa slid further down the wall as the fingers slowly edged forward. 

 _no no no no no no_ Oikawa repeated in his head as the fingers pulled the rest of the body to his view.

The zombie had guts dripping out of it's unhinged jaw and looked towards Oikawa with it's tilted head.

Oikawa felt his heart drop as the zombie stared at him, this time his sobs louder. 

He reached for his gun, before realizing it had falling awhile back, and went further in the wall.

"P-Please" He pleaded, the tears faster and his voice more shaky. "I don't want to die" He said as the zombie stepped inches closer to him.

Oikawa felt his throat dry and his body stiff. "I-Iwa-chan" He whispered shakily. "I- iwa-chan" He mumbled hoping for his boyfriend to appear, closing his eyes, and awaiting death.

Oikawa waited for the zombie to eat him, to tear every inch of his flesh apart and munch on the bloody pieces. but his plan changed slighty as he heard a shot of a gun and a sudden drop from in front of him.

Oikawa looked up to see Iwaizumi, just a few inches away, with a gun in his hand and the zombie on the ground, a hole where the forehead once was. Iwaizumi had blood splatttered on his face with a mix of sweat, which he easily wiped away.

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa questioned, tears stopped flowing as he stared at the guy in front of him.

Iwaizumi was flaming with anger at this point. "Oikawa?" He questioned the still pale boy in front of him, waiting for some kind of answer as to why he didn't kill the zombie.

Oikawa looked down at the dead zombie.  

"I think we should go back to shelter before the others come." Oikawa mumbled, standing up and walking to the path Iwaizumi came from.

Iwaizumi followed soon, searching for any more zombies and pushing Oikawa a little faster when he spotted a group of them a few feet away.

-

Oikawa walked into the shabby, broken apartment they used as a shelter. Oikawa closed the door behind Iwaizumi and locked it, leaning his head against it and sighed.

Iwaizumi eyed him, taking in the distressed boys behavior, before he sighed himself and threw the empty gun on the table. They were both stressed to the max and with Oikawa nearly putting himself out there, they knew they were near death. 

Iwaizumi took a seat at the scratched up table in the corner of the small room, staring at the distressed boy at the door.

"Oikawa..." Iwaizumi called out to the boy who, reluctantly, turned to look at the other, his back still against the door. "Are you okay?" He finally asks.

Oikawa's face mixes into confusion before looking at Iwaizumi. "I'm fine but aren't you going to yell at me for not defending yourself?" Oikawa answered, taking in Iwaizumi's facial expresions.

"No need. I already know we are very low with ammo and that you most likely dropped your gun on the ground somewhere, which is a pretty stupid idea, but knowing you for a long time proves that all you come up with is stupid ideas" Iwaizumi pointed out, sliding his handgun across the table and fiddling with the busted-up radio. 

Oikawa laughed half-heartedly before sliding down the door. The room filled with a comfortable silence, the radio's static being the only noise filling the room. The room continued the deathly silence before the radio finally picked up a signal and a song popped on. 

"Finally!" Iwaizumi cheered as the song started with a very calming beat. Oikawa watched the boy set the radio down carefully and relax.

Oikawa was about to stand up when a piece of wood from the door went flying across the room. He froze and looked at the hole and the grey arm that moved where the wood used to be.

Oikawa jumped up and hurridly covered the door with the couch and a stool as fast as he can, and with as much force as he can. Iwaizumi watched the boy panic even more.

"They're coming! Oh my god, this isn't how it's supposed to be" He kept on whispering under his breath as he moved back and forth across the room to cover both doors, just for safe measures. He stopped in the middle of the room and looked at his work. The radio continuing to play in the quiet.

"Are you sure we're out of Ammo?" Oikawa asked, not even sparing Iwaizumi a glance. "We can't be! There has to be some kind of weapons around here." Oikawa babbled on and on, his breath heavy and his eyes filled with stress. "Iwa-chan are you sure your gun is empty?" Oikawa turned towards Iwaizumi.

"Oikawa, calm down. We have no weapons. It's no use... As long as they stay behind the doors, we'll be okay." Iwaizumi walked up to Oikawa and gripped his shoulder. Oikawa breathed, slightly calmer than earlier.

A new song began, a slightly calmer one. One with a smooth flowing start and nicely played piano parts.

Oikawa broke the music-filled silence soon.

"Have you checked for pills? Maybe poision or something?" He asked tears forming in his eyes and he held himself. "I don't want to die this way. I know it's not a good way to die but it's better than getting eating ali-" another piece of wood broke off, startling both Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Oikawa's tears finally slid down his face as he watched the grey hands slowly try to tear off more wood. Oikawa was now full out sobbing as the arms peeled off the wood.

"I don't want it to be like this!" He screamed. "I- I wanted to grow up! I- I wanted to explore and make friends!" He screamed louder, tears flowing everywhere. He sobbed louder and louder as he continued to babble on. He covered his face. "I want Makki and Mattsun and Kunimi and-and everyone to be alive and happy again!" He screeched through his palms. Iwaizumi watched the scene before him, taken aback by everything the sobbing boy is crying through his tears and snot.

"Where's everyone??! The promised they would get us more weapons and help! but they're not here!" He screamed once more. He stopped when a hand from the door reached for the couch, nudging it out the way so it could take more wood off. Oikawa stepped closer to Iwaizumi, who stayed quiet throughout the whole fit.

"They're coming in!" Oikawa sobbed to Iwaizumi. "H- Haijime they're breaking in! Can't we do something?" Oikawa cried to Iwaizumi, using his first name instead of his usual nickname.

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's hand and pulled him close, before wrapping his hand in his own and the other on his hip. Oikawa was breathing heavily and crying more and more.

"I- I wanted to get married" Oikawa cried. "I wanted to get married with y- you, Iwa-chan" Oikawa stuttered , crying into Iwaizumi shoulder. The music played over top of Oikawa's muffled crying and the groans of the zombies breaking in. Iwaizumi quickly recongized the song and started to rock both of them side to side. Iwaizumi felt tears prick his eyes as they shuffled to the slow music and the background noise of zombies breaking in.

Iwaizumi found his voice and began to sing the lyrics to the song, his voice cracking every once and a while.

_"Don't you dare look out your window, darling, Everything's on fire._

_The war outside our door keeps raging on._

Another piece of the wood flies, sending louder sobs into Iwaizumi's shoulder.

_Even when the music's gone_

_gone"_

The door busted open, wood flying to the ground as the monsters crawled out of the small hallway.

Oikawa gasped loudly, gripping hard on Iwaizumi's collar and quietly sobbing next to him.

Iwaizumi decided to continue, his eyes letting his tears flow.

_"just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down"_

Oikawa joined as they swayed to the music, both crying hard as the zombies grew closer and closer and close enough that they could smell the zombies flesh.

_"You'll be alright_

_noone can hurt you now"_

Oikawa shook as he felt a zombie smell him from close up before quickly grabbing his arm.

Oikawa let out a scream as he and Iwaizumi were seperated and held by zombies.

_"Come morning light"_

Iwaizumi said, trying to push away the grabbing hands but stopped as he heard Oikawa screeching in pain from across the room, two zombies biting him.

Iwaizumi stifftened as he watched his boyfriends red, tear stained face scream in horror before falling.

" _you and I'll be safe"_

A zombie grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

_"and sound"_

Iwaizumi closed his eyes, the last tears falling before he fell and let the zombies consume him.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually thOUGHT OF THIS PROMPT IN THE MIDDLE OF SCIENCE CLASS AND MADE MYSELF CRY IM SORRY  
> Tumblr//KarasuWOAH


End file.
